Blood testing represents a significant majority of human medical testing needs. Coupled with the growing need for physicians to monitor efficacy of drug therapy, there is also a growing need and demand for a portable quantitative point of care (POC) testing system. POC testing is projected to reach 22 billion dollars sometime in 2022. Typically, a large majority of blood tests are done in a central laboratory with expensive and complicated robotics. In order for many blood tests to reach the POC market the tests will, at a minimum, have to be simple to do and provide the same precision and accuracy as generated by the central laboratories. Moderately complex (for example, ELISA) technology has allowed physicians to avoid the central laboratory in some cases. However, these technologies are not generally available to Clinical Laboratory Improvement Amendments (CLIA) licensed POC physicians and are typically not subject to the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) CLIA waved status and therefore not available for point of care testing. Previous efforts to provide quantitative point of care testing have relied on pre-made calibration curves set at the date of manufacture and transmitted via barcode or chip device sold with the disposable test. However, pre-made calibration curves have significant limitations.